


CREEP.

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse warning, Homophobia Warning, M/M, blood warning, dickhead people warning, isn't this going to be a lovely fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by http://onlyhopeformeismcr.deviantart.com/art/Creep-475405045</p>
    </blockquote>





	CREEP.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://onlyhopeformeismcr.deviantart.com/art/Creep-475405045

"Creep."

 

"Creep!"

 

"Creep, creep, creep!"

 

It's almost cult-like, the chanting he hears. It scares him- it's late at night, far too dark out, and he's a little terrified.

 

_Okay, more than a little. But he has to be brave, he has to be brave and get home soon. Because he's not going to brave for much longer and that scares him a lot._

 

"Creep, creep, creep!"

 

He keeps walking, head down, trying his best not to see the numerous people standing in a tight circle to the left of the sidewalk. He's almost out of sight of the small car park where they're chanting when he hears the voice.

 

It's faint, and it'd be easy to pretend that he didn't hear it.

 

_So easy. He could- no, he **should** just keep walking and pretend that he didn't hear it and abandon the voice. But what sort of monster would he be if he did that?_

 

"H-help."

 

It's more of a wet, bloodied cough than a voice, but whatever. It's something and it's enough to persuade him to turn around.

 

Frank isn't a strong person, no. He's not overly tall, not overly muscled, and not overly confident. But he has a fucking neck tattoo and a switchblade in the pocket of his jeans, and he is not going to walk away.

 

He can do this.

 

"Creep! Creep!"

 

"Creep."

 

"What the fuck are you dickheads doing?"

 

They must each have at least a foot and twenty kilograms on him, and Frank has to fight to keep his voice from shaking when the chanting stops and the guys turn around, staring down at him with amused expressions.

 

Well, this was a mistake.

 

_No it wasn't._

 

"Run along home, little kid. Or are you a faggot too, do you need to get your ass kicked?"

 

Well, fuck.

 

_They're beating up some kid because he's gay shit shit shit Frank fucking hates this town and its fucking homophobic dickheads that think it's okay to do whatever they fucking want!_

 

There's four of them, and they're all looking at him with menacing smirks know, and it pisses him off. The one who talked, who must be there leader, takes a single step forward and it's enough to make Frank's pulse speed up _(more than it already was)_ and his hands shake ( _e_ _ven more violently)_.

 

So he pulls out the knife and takes a step forward himself.

 

That's enough for the dickhead to back away and raise his hands, that stupid smirk lingering on his face.

 

_Frank would love to cut it off but he really doesn't want to start a fight. Even with the knife, he doesn't think he'd last a minute against these people._

 

It's more than a relief when they run off.

 

He composes himself before going over to see what the hell happened. Breathe in, breathe out, everything is okay.

 

You're not terrified.

 

Not at all.

 

_Frank knows that's a lie._

 

"Are you okay?"

 

It's a boy. A bloodied, panting mess of a boy with thick black writing scrawled on his pale, blood stained neck.

 

CREEP

 

Frank runs a hand through his hair, uncertain of what to do. What does he do? He's answered by a quiet moan that is immediately stifled. Looking down, the boy has covered his own mouth, blocking the sound, staring up at Frank with defiance and fear and his eyes.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

He asks the question again, not expecting an answer this time. He knows that the boy isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this made sense or not


End file.
